


Do It Like a Dude

by talitha78



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Festivids 2011, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: A Wendy/Lacey shipper vid. Originally made for Festivids 2011 and released in 2012.
Relationships: Lacey Thornfield/Wendy Watson
Kudos: 2
Collections: Festivids





	Do It Like a Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/gifts).



> Much gratitude to the astute Annaalamode for beta. Also, THANK YOU to the Festivids mods, Giandujakiss and Lithiumdoll, for running an amazing fest!!
> 
> I've been wanting to make a Wendy/Lacey vid for ages, so I was thrilled to be matched on _The Middleman_ this year. I don't know if this is precisely what wanted, but I was incapable of making any other vid for this show, such is my love for Wendy/Lacey.

**Title:** Do It Like a Dude  
**Song Artist:** Jessie J  
**Fandom:** _The Middleman_  
**Character, Pairing:** Wendy Watson, Wendy/Lacey  
**Length:** 2:15  
**Warnings:** LYRICS NOT SAFE FOR WORK.

[ Do It Like a Dude, 43MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/slgpcxjpjb2qpodmspgc.wmv)  
[ Do It Like a Dude, 41MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/2t6p0syra0fj9nm05m8v.avi)  
Click to download.

**Streaming:**  
[Do It Like a Dude on **YouTube**](http://youtu.be/hCD5DWQUeIg).  


Streaming and download links can also be found on [ Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/232482.html). 


End file.
